


Mind Games

by RainbowStephano



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStephano/pseuds/RainbowStephano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seragaki Aoba has lived a relatively normal life with his grandma, but during his final semester in high school, a new neighbor/psych teacher stirs things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First work here, first fanfic in a loooooong time, so bear with the short chapters and rushed writing!  
> I'm trying to update 2-3 chapters per week, so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated to motivate me~  
> Thank you for reading this!

It was a day or two after New Year's and the whole cheerful atmosphere had dissolved into thin air, back into a normal January day. The blue long-haired Aoba was sitting on his bed, trying to finish up a book for literature class. However, at some point, his mind stopped visualizing the characters, the setting, and the dialogue. His eyes dragged along each long and painful word, his interest level dropping by the second. Halfway through the book, his eyes were now focused on the space between each line, that small section where the 'enter' key must've been hit at the keyboard. His fingers were glued to their spots in the fold down the center, along the binding, and he just stared. Winter vacation would be over in three more days, even though he had fourteen other days to finish the book, he just cracked it open the night before. Within two hours, he only made it to page 57.  
"Maybe I need a break....", he heaved a sigh, shoving his bookmark between the pages he left off on. Pages 125 and 126.

Aoba flopped down, back hitting his mattress with a slight bounce thanks to the springs. Why did winter have to be such a mundane season? He wasn't particularly fond of the snow and didn't like being shut in to the confines of the house he shared with his grandma, Tae. All he could do was stay home, watch television, play video games, and do some homework. He didn't have many friends, minus Noiz, Koujaku, Clear, and Mizuki. Sports were never his strongest suit...neither was acting, singing, debating, chess, or talking to people outside of his social circle. He never had any particular talent or anything interesting going on. He never went on exotic trips to Hawaii or The Caribbean or even to Florida. He just stayed indoors all the time.

"You lazy grandson!", Granny's signature shout could be heard from the kitchen. Aoba jumped up from his bed with a start, pushing on his slippers, but before he could arrive to the door, Tae had already swung it open.

"Go outside. Walk Ren, why don't ya?" she huffed and shut the door.  
"Good afternoon to you too, granny!" Aoba called. She probably didn't hear him, but oh well. 

Ren, a tiny dog with dark blue fur, opened his eyes at the mention of a walk and eagerly wagged his tail. Aoba supposed a small walk around the neighborhood couldn't do either of them much harm. After throwing on his coat and boots, hooking Ren up to his leash, the two of them began walking around on the sidewalk. 

Another thing Aoba disliked about winter was walking. Some people never cleared their sidewalks, as a result, he would slip sometimes or have to trudge through thick snow. It was even more of a pain when snow piled up and no one was there to shovel it. About ten houses in his neighborhood and the one adjacent to it were up for sale, including the one right next to his. The past owners moved out some time before he and Tae moved in to their place and he constantly looked over at that sign with a real estate agent's smiling face, wondering just who would buy the place. Sometime around Christmas, the sign had vanished, but Aoba hadn't seen any moving vans or cars. Did a family move in? A newly wed couple? Or perhaps it was some drug dealer or murderer on the run...

He stood there, in wonder, watching the house. As if it would move the instant he looked away. Aoba tried looking into the windows for any possible signs of life, a predator waiting for his prey. Suddenly, a large shadow stalked across one of the windows, making him blink in shock. Just as quick as the entity appeared, it vanished and Aoba was left standing confused. 

He hadn't noticed until Ren nudged his foot, but he was staring at that house. Probably for two whole minutes. Just marveling at just who, or what, he saw.

\------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Aoba finished walking Ren, talked with Clear on the phone for a bit about the literature reading. Clear, with his usual optimistic attitude, seemed to have no problem finishing the book. He said that it was quite enjoyable and he actually finished it a second time a few days ago. How Clear managed to stay so positive was far beyond his comprehension. Now, he was awaiting Tae's amazing dinner. 

"Aoba," she started saying. Aoba was seated at the table, Ren eating his food, and Tae was at the stove.  
"Yes?"  
"Go take out the trash." she dismissed him with a wave of her spoon.

Aoba, not wanting to upset her, smiled silently and nodded. He grabbed the trash bag, tied it up, and carried it out into the cold. The sun had already set and there weren't too many clouds in the sky, stars scattered about and the crescent of the moon glowing beautifully. Back at his hometown, there weren't many opportunities to see the sky like this. It was always cloudy, it seemed, and skyscrapers invaded the sky. He loved living in the suburbs where it wasn't too far from society, but just a good distance away to have some space. 

The sound of a trash bin closing broke the boy out of his trance and he looked immediately to the right of him, towards the vacant-but-no-longer-vacant house. There, he could make out the dark silhouette of a tall man with a broad back, retreating to the comfort of his house. His long hair blew slightly with the wind and he turned his head over his shoulder. Was he looking at him? In a feeble attempt to seem like a friendly neighbor, Aoba smiled in the man's direction.

"Hello there. Welcome to the neighborhood!" 

The man didn't say a word of acknowledgement, not a nod nor a smile. He just stared at him with piercing gold eyes almost as cold as the very air before turning away and going inside. 

"Well then....", Aoba sighed to himself before going inside as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter break was now officially over and it was January 5th, the first day of Aoba's final semester in high school before going off to Blah Blah College. After a rude awakening by granny at the usual time, he trudged around his room as he grabbed clothing items one by one from his closet. He wasn't ready for vacation to end. He didn't finish his book, he didn't want to return to certain teachers, and certainly not to his other classmates. However, the one shining moment in his day would be when he'd arrive to psychology class. He loved talking about what made people different and being able to pinpoint certain things in them personality-wise. The old teacher, Mrs. Harris, retired before winter break so there would be a new teacher there starting today. That only made Aoba all the more curious as to who it could be now and if their teaching style would be just as efficient.

He stood in his hot shower, water droplets rolling down the length of his body as he hummed off-key to some song he heard on the radio a million times before. "Maybe it'll be a male teacher. I swear, if he's one of the billion coaches we have in this town, I'll have a conniption..." Aoba sighed, rinsing off his arm. Within his school alone, Aoba could've sworn there were approximately thirty different coaches for different teams. Golf, volleyball, swim team, football, soccer, softball, basketball. And most of these coaches happened to be history or math teachers. Only one coach really knew him by name, but the rest just called him "Blue" or some blue colored object. Not like he despised coaches or anything, but most ended up being lazy as teachers because they don't want to grade too many assignments. And when they were graded, they'd take a while to be entered to the grade book. But it seemed like all the coaches in the town were already booked, so he discarded that idea. "Or maybe they'll be one of those fresh-out-of-college teachers who has no idea how things work around here." he mumbled. New teachers were awkward and so often tried hard to be cool and get along well with students. They don't know their own teaching style and barley knew how to apply other effective methods to suit a whole class. There was a new drama teacher this year and he always heard complaints about her picking favorites or giving out essays rather than actual acting things. However, there was always the possibility that they could get a new teacher who actually has experience and knows what they were doing. 

After showering, Aoba threw on his clothes and ran downstairs to grab one of granny's banana nut muffins before taking his bag and sprinting to the bus stop. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the bus was going to come in ten minutes and it was a five minute walk to his stop with all the snow in his way. On his walk, he glanced once more at the house next to his. The lights were off but there were tire tracks in the snow, so maybe whoever lived there had already gone to work. Most adults don't go into work around 6:30. Maybe 7:00, but definitely no later than 9:00. Maybe he worked at some corporate office several miles away and didn't want to deal with traffic. Or maybe he was a manager of some store and had to open it up for the day. A lot of folks in town had their own businesses, so that was most likely it.

When he made it to his bus stop, the bus was just pulling up and the other students, mostly loud freshmen and a few sophomores, were ready to get on. One of the freshmen glanced at him and nodded. That one was Noiz, wearing his usual clothing and a hoodie. Noiz was a pain in the ass and a shitface, but he wasn't really a bad or annoying guy. Aoba would call him a friend, but the last time he did, Noiz immediately said, "We're not friends." without even making eye contact. They just happened to  hang out in school, sometimes out of school, but were in no way friends. That didn't make sense to Aoba, but he knew there was no point in questioning the kid's logic.

_He's just a weird European. Things are different there..._

* * *

 

The bus ride was typical, Noiz and Aoba exchanged very little between each other and listened to their music instead. The bus was later than it should've been, though, so Aoba had the marvelous task of having to run to the opposite side of the school to grab his textbooks for the first half of the day. Once he got his books, he ran upstairs and to the other side to make it to psych class and by the time he made it, the bell rang five minutes ago.

Everyone was on time.

Everyone but him.

Aoba stood in the doorway, awkwardly staring at the near-full class that was also staring back at him. He knew he was late, but he figured others would be, too, seeing as how the semester just started. He temporarily wanted to run back out of class and go to the bathroom and flush his head in a toilet a few times, but he was already in it now. He made an attempt to squeeze by all the desks and took the only seat that wasn't too close to the teacher, too close to annoying people, or the middle. The very corner seat in the back of the room. Great.

After he had sat down, the door to an office in the room shut and he looked up to find the source of the sound. When he saw just who walked out, Aoba could swear he felt a little piss running down his leg.

This teacher was a fucking model.

He must've been Adonis.

He could rest the world on his broad shoulders.

This guy was a fucking sculpture.

Long dark brown hair with a slightly lighter, but unidentifiable color ombre that fell a little below his shoulders. Gold, hawk-like eyes that could paralyze with a glance. His face was very sharp and angled which gave the look that he could've been carved with a chisel. His skin had some age-lines, but they weren't wrinkles, more like lines gained from wisdom. It also had a light tan to it, the same tan people would spend good money to have and he had it _naturally_.

And boy, did his voice hit him like a brick sack of potatoes.

It was smooth and deep, but also a little gravelly and it was so _sexy_. Aoba couldn't even clearly hear what he was saying, but he made it sound so good. Heck, he could've been saying something disgusting like "Dead grannies in wet panties." and made it sound like sex. He could listen to him all day. 

"Aoba Seragaki."

_That's my name, right? Oh shit, it is._

"Y-yeah? I mean, here!"

_You fucked up._

Aoba slid down into his seat and buried his face in his coat, shirt and headphones. Maybe, just maybe, he could disappear and restart the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to type this and I had no one proof-read this, so it might've been rambly and long and yeah...  
> Yes, I meant to write 'brick sack of potatoes' xD
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! That really motivated me omg.  
> Next chapter should be finished roughly Valentine's Day or the day after!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for not updating as recently as I should've!  
> Good thing is, I have free time between school closings everywhere, so I had more time to beta test this chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy as more action happens~

Aoba sank into his coat and shut his eyes tight, trying his hardest to disappear. First day in this class and he started it off on  _such a high note_. First he came in late, then he totally made an ass of himself with attendance, what else could possibly go wrong?

The teacher soon finished up the attendance call and he moved from behind his desk, taking slow and seemingly calculated steps around the room. Aoba's eyes were still shut, but he could hear the slight click-stomp of his shoes on the tile floor. They weren't close to him, thank goodness. Maybe he could catch some more sleep while he was freezing to death in the corner.

"This will be a relatively easy class, if you put forth the effort into the work. You can manage with an A or B...if you slack a little, a C. It takes true effort to get a D or an F." the man spoke. A few students whispered to each other in agreement that this class would be easy and were relieved that it would raise their GPAs a little. Aoba didn't really care all too much. He took the class because, yes he heard it was easy, but also because psychology seemed interesting. Besides, he typically did well in most of his classes.

The footsteps gradually came closer to where Aoba was seated and the teacher continued his introductory speech about his rules and expectations, phones, food, assignments, and other typical information found in the syllabus. Aoba didn't feel like opening his eyes and the heaviness of darkness took over his vision. His body became limp but also gradually heavier. The words started to muddle into jibber jabber and he felt as if the floor was falling out from underneath his feet.

_Shit, not here. Don't fall asleep._

He tried to force his eyes to open up, but he couldn't. He was simply too damn tired from staying up until 2am on that stupid book that he didn't even finish. He had to wake up quickly because the teacher was soon approaching his desk.

_Get up, dumbass!_

Suddenly, Aoba felt himself falling. He was falling. His eyes shot open in an instantaneous reaction and before he knew it, he was kissing the floor beneath him. In front of him, he could see a brown pair of dress shoes. A small feeling of dread washed over Aoba and his face slowly turned sheet paper white. He didn't want to meet the face connected to those dress shoes. He just kept his head down, shutting his eyes once again in hopes that he would just move along and continue talking about the course syllabus, but he didn't hear the click-stomp. Just silence. 

"Seragaki."

Aoba slowly tilted his head up, making intense eye contact with the teacher. His eyes were a bright gold and looked right past Aoba it seemed, through his mind and body. Like he was seeing something no one else could. This teacher was  _watching_  him. Observing his behavior. And it would make a lot of sense, given that he taught psychology. Aoba moved more so he lifted his upper body off the floor and was sitting upright, looking away from those intimidating eyes.

"No sleeping in class. Lunch detention tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"U-uh...yes! Mr....uhm..."

"Sir is fine."

Who does this guy think he is? Making Aoba call him sir? What the hell was his name?!

"Okay, sir. I'll be here..." Aoba mumbled in shame, making his way up to sit in his seat. As the teacher walked away from him, there was a brief scent of something in the air that tickled Aoba's nose. It was spicy, but also a sweet smell. It could've simply been the teacher's cologne, he assumed. But it smelled like the Hot Tamales candies...and any other spicy hot candy. That was also a bit of a sexy smell too, but no matter. Tomorrow he had to see this guy during his lunch period. A whole 45 minutes. Alone. With probably the scariest sexy teacher he had ever seen in his life. 

_I'm so beyond fucked..._

* * *

The rest of the day went perfectly fine, but Aoba couldn't seem to shake off the fact that the psych teacher seemed to have it out for him. Never, not once, has Aoba actually seen a teacher give out a detention for sleeping. The teachers here hardly ever gave out detentions in general. If someone was sleeping, they might have a marker thrown at them or nudged. Some of them were even left alone. What was this guy's problem? They didn't even know each other, so how could he be out to get him? Aoba convinced himself that he was just being paranoid. After all, this teacher could just be your rare hardass. Maybe he was more used to teaching college kids who actually gave a fuck and not a bunch of high schoolers. That was most likely the case.

But even at sixth period lunch, Aoba couldn't shake off that incident. This time tomorrow, he'd be in the psych room and eating lunch with that Hot Tamales, golden-eyed demon of a teacher. He was so focused on cutting his potato apart, that the plastic knife nearly went through the styrofoam tray. He threw his knife down in frustration and combed his fingers through his bangs, resting his face in his palms with a loud groan.

"What's the matter?", Clear asked, leaning over to rest a hand lightly on Aoba's tensed up shoulder.

"Isn't he always this bitchy?", Noiz remarked.

Aoba looked at the table from between his fingers and wondered just how in the hell did he end up with such opposites for friends. Clear was so nice and upbeat and Noiz was the metaphorical rain cloud coming in to ruin the sunny day. Surprisingly enough, the two of them never fought, but then again, Clear was far too nice to even fight someone. Noiz, on the other hand, well...he broke a kid's nose before just because he kept pestering him about what he was doing on his laptop. 

Complete opposites.

"I got a lunch detention."

The first response was silence.

Then there was laughter. From both sides.

Looking up immediately, Aoba's brows furrowed in confusion at just what was so damn funny. Noiz was even cracking a half-smile and chuckling, eyes not leaving the screen of his phone. Clear was just cracking up. His laugh was so jolly in a way, very light and infectious. But this was no laughing matter! This was a detention! Aoba gritted his teeth and groaned in irritation at just how the two of his friends were having way too much fun with this.

"That's no big deal, Aoba!", Clear giggled.

"It really isn't. People skip those all the time."

Aoba shook his head and restated his dilemma, "I got  _lunch detention._  From that batshit crazy psych teacher! He has it out for me!" 

Then they quieted down and it went silent for a bit. Clear dragged his lower lip between his teeth before taking another bite of his potato. Noiz just continued tapping at the speed of light on his phone. 

"The one with the gold eyes and long hair? A lot of girls have been talking about how he must be some dreamy fantasy character...", Clear speculated.

Noiz actually looked up from his phone for this, setting it down next to his pile of about six cookies. Noiz loved sweets with a seeming passion and really hated anything sour or bitter. His typical lunch consisted of 4-10 chocolate chip cookies, a yogurt parfait, and an ice cream. It was a miracle that he wasn't overweight in any way, though. Aoba assumed it was a fast metabolism.

"I saw him. He is pretty gorgeous, if I say myself." he shrugged.

"That's not the point! I mean, yes, he's so fucking hot, but I'm not talking about his looks!" Aoba rolled his eyes.

Another silence fell over the table before Noiz spoke up.

"Seduce him."

Clear and Aoba didn't say anything at all but their eyes widened and jaws dropped. There was no way that Noiz actually said that, right? He just outright suggested that Aoba seduce this teacher who seemed to want to murder him. He must've been joking. No one could tell if Noiz was joking or serious, given that he typically said things in the same monotonous voice. Aoba started laughing. Hard.

"Good one, Noiz! But seriously, what do I do?"

"I wasn't joking, but whatever."

Clear tapped his finger on his chin and grinned with the typical 'Eureka!' look in his eyes. "Just try to get on his nice side! Maybe he's a strict disciplinary type, but actually wants to be nice."

Aoba couldn't deny that Clear very much had a point. There were tons of teachers that seemed like jerks at first, but once you got to know them, they could be pretty cool. With a decisive nod, Aoba began making a plan to get to know and befriend this weird, strict, scary, but oh so sexy psych teacher. First thing he needed to know was his damn name!


	4. Chapter 4

Aoba stood on the curb in front of the school, checking his phone often to see just when Koujaku would swing by. Koujaku was one of the most chill guys Aoba could've known and they met right when Aoba moved to the town. Sure, Koujaku might've attended beauty school for just two weeks, but he was an amazing stylist and all the girls in town went to see him. Although, Aoba had his suspicions as to why so many girls loved seeing him  _that_ much. Maybe it was his looks...

"Hey, Aoba! Sorry for running a little late!" Koujaku called from his car once he pulled up.

Aoba's brows knitted in sight irritation but he moved quickly to get into the passenger's side of the car. He threw his bag into the backseat and buckled up before Koujaku drove away.

"If you consider a little late being fifteen minutes, then sure. I accept your apology." Aoba said dryly.

"Aye! I don't drive well in snow! You could always get your own license and drive yourself around..." Koujaku said as he reached a hand over to ruffle Aoba's bangs. Koujaku also really had a thing for Aoba's hair.

When they first met, his hands immediately went to feel his hair. For the next two weeks, he wouldn't let up about how soft his hair was and how he just  _had_ to style it at some point in time. Aoba even said he could, once. However, when he arrived at his house, there would be about a two hour wait before Koujaku could even see him, so he left. Despite Koujaku apologizing up and down, Aoba kept refusing him the chance to style his hair. 

The whole riding arrangement was a new thing. Typically, Aoba rode the bus to and from school with Noiz, but sometimes he'd catch a ride with Koujaku. They visited their other friend, Mizuki, in the city. He had a tattoo parlor and his apartment was right above his shop, so they would drive there and catch up and have a few drinks. Koujaku and Mizuki had been friends for quite a long time, so Aoba expected that it would be awkward once he came into the picture, but Mizuki was very open and friendly. He was a tad more sarcastic than Koujaku, but both were really chill guys.

When they arrived at Black Needle, Mizuki was finishing up with a client, so Koujaku and Aoba went up to the apartment and made themselves comfortable. Koujaku grabbed a beer from the fridge and Aoba got a few chips and the two of them watched whatever was on tv until Mizuki came up.

"Hey guys! This is kinda random of you two to just show up." Mizuki blinked between glances at them.

"Whaddya mean? I sent you a message saying we were coming an hour ago!" Koujaku laughed. Aoba laughed too, shaking his head at Mizuki's trademark neglect.

"Whatever. So, what's new?"

Aoba chewed on his lower lip in thought. Should he really tell them about the crazy psych teacher that has it out for him? They'd probably laugh at him exactly like Clear and Noiz did at lunch. But then again, they were older and had more experience, so maybe they could offer some good information. The huge key word was  _maybe_. Aoba didn't necessarily doubt Mizuki and Koujaku, but he knew they weren't the most reliable sources either.

"Well..." Aoba started off.

"Well?" Mizuki tilted his head.

"I've only known my psych teacher a day and he already hates me." Aoba looked away from the two older guys.

"What makes you say that?" Koujaku asked calmly.

"I fell asleep in his class, which is first period, and he gave me a lunch detention."

"Sooooo? There will sometimes be a teacher that's a prick." Mizuki shrugged.

"No, he's not really a prick. But, let me tell you guys about him. All the girls think he's soooo dreamy, not like he isn't. However, he's all like, 'here's my rules and expectations' and lecturing us, as if we cared. Then he catches me sleeping and I swear he pulled my chair out from underneath me just to teach me a lesson!" Aoba rambled on.

Koujaku and Mizuki stared at Aoba blankly before they burst out laughing. The fact that Aoba seemed to have this whole theory on a teacher he just met was hilarious. 

"Well, who knows. Maybe he likes you. You seem to have the hots for him." Mizuki winked, wiping a tear away from his eye. That made Aoba's face flush bright red and he grumbled various swears under his breath and was about to release his fury on the two men. A knock came at the apartment door and Mizuki answered it, allowing Koujaku to catch his breath and for Aoba to simmer down.

Mizuki said some things to the man at his door then turned around to Aoba and Koujaku. "The twins are outside doing their business again."

* * *

The twins were actually not really twins, but everyone called them that. Their names were Virus and Trip. They wore matching clothing, had similarly styled hair and their eyes were even the same color. The only difference was that Virus wore glasses, was shorter and typically talked more. Trip was the muscle and wasn't a man of many words. Their business basically was selling drugs to some of the high school kids and they seemed to have every drug you could ask for. Meth, weed, crack, LSD, even some of the weirder stuff like meow-meow they somehow had. Some people suspected that they were never arrested because they bribed the police on multiple occasions. Aoba never really spoke to them because he didn't hang out with that crowd, but they knew him.

"Ah. Hey Aoba, Koujaku, Mizuki." Virus said as Trip handed a bag of weed to some kid. "Interested in anything? We're in limited supply of meth until next week, but we'd be more than happy to give you the rest if you pay well."

Koujaku's jaw visibly clenched and his fists balled up. Mizuki just kept his arms folded and Aoba stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

"Thought Mizuki told you leeches to go sell somewhere else..." Koujaku growled. 

"Is that so? I don't recall. Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Mizuki told us to not sell here?"

"Maybe once back in July."

Virus turned around to face the three guys and shrugged casually. They didn't care about anyone telling them what to do. If anything gave them the benefit, they'd do it in a heartbeat. Aoba shifted uncomfortably on his feet and walked up to Koujaku before he started a fight, tapping on his shoulder.

"Koujaku, I need to get going."

The man visibly calmed down and he looked down at Aoba, fists quickly unclenching. He nodded and glared up at Virus and Trip. Koujaku was always ready to fight someone he didn't like and he made it obvious when he didn't like someone. Be it his attitude changed or his tone, he didn't like a lot of people that Aoba could think of. Koujaku wasn't even too fond of Noiz or Clear. He seemed like he always wanted to kick Noiz and as for Clear...he just tolerated him to an extent. He grabbed Aoba by the wrist, not too forcefully, and pulled him out of the alleyway between Mizuki's shop and another building.

"We'll see ya, Mizuki!" Aoba shouted over his shoulder. Mizuki looked confused at first, but he understood and nodded.

* * *

By the time Koujaku dropped off Aoba at home, it was 5:00 in the evening and dinner would be ready soon. He watched his friend leave and took a glance at the house next to him, a car was pulling up into the driveway and in the garage. If Aoba was nosy enough, he'd shamelessly go over there and try to stalk, but he knew he wasn't nearly that stealthy and would get caught easily, so he just went inside.

"You lazy grandson! You forgot to lock the door again! What if some maniac just broke in while I was here alone, huh?! A defenseless old woman like me would easily get killed!" Tae shouted as soon as Aoba steppe foot into the house. Ren's tiny paws could be heard running over to Aoba and he bent over to pick him up, petting the fluffy dark blue fur. This was a normal thing considering that Aoba normally forgot to lock the front door when he left. But he was always in a rush, too, so it was inevitable sometimes.

Aoba smiled warmly at his tiny grandma and chuckled. "But the good thing is, we don't live near maniacs. And I'm sure you could scare away any intruder."

"You think you're so funny! Oh- speaking of that... we're meeting the new neighbors tonight." Tae calmed down and waked back into the kitchen. Aoba could smell the sweet scent of her fried doughnuts from the living room and he carried Ren all the way to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Grandma's cooking was some of the best he's ever known, if not the best. She made everything differently than restaurants or professionals. Maybe it was just the nostalgia he felt when he ate her food, but either way, it was the best.

Then he realized what this meant. He would finally get to uncover the mystery of just who the heck his new neighbors were. Just the thought of it made him almost a little excited and he grabbed the basket the doughnuts were in. And they were still fresh.

"Well, let's get going! The sun will set soon and I saw them pull into the garage not too long ago." Aoba grinned and opened the front door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Anna Destiny and Mimi Cosmic for really pushing for this to be finished! xD This was for you two~  
> I planned on fitting more things in there, but oh well


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up! I've been working on my Minkou story, Red (feel free to check it out)!

_How the fuck did it end up like this?_

_Aoba was sitting in the living room of his neighbor's house. And his neighbor...was the psych teacher._

Aoba sat on the couch, grinding his teeth constantly as he eyed the teacher. This guy just won't go away now. And he was so  _calm_. As if they had never met before.

How did he end up in this mess in the first place?

Well, Aoba and Tae left their house, basket full of fried doughnuts in hand, to go over to see the neighbors. When they first moved, the neighborhood watch leader encouraged everyone to welcome them and be nice. And they sure were! Aoba answered the door to most of the neighborhood, warmly receiving things like lasagna or banana pudding. Tae didn't have to cook for about two weeks! Of course, giving the dishes back to everyone was Aoba's job too. One of his favorite dishes was from Noiz's family; German Rouladen with a bottle of apple juice. His family was so hospitable considering Noiz was a jerk. Even his little brother, Theo, was an absolute angel.

When they arrived at the house, Tae rang the doorbell and they only waited for a bit. During this time, Aoba's mind raced with anxiousness. The mystery of the new neighbors would be solved at long last.

Now, he was utterly disappointed. Tae didn't seem to notice, though, when his face fell.

"Yes?" said Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Just hearing his voice made Aoba shit himself, get hard and want to punch him in the face all at once. This wasn't healthy.

Tae introduced them, making Aoba hand the basket to the man and he was sure not to make eye contact or physical contact by any means. The man's name was Mink. What kind of fucking name was  _Mink_? Weren't minks like, cute little rodents or something? This man was not cute, nor small or a rodent. Aoba furrowed his brows as they entered Mink's home. It was very old fashioned. Wood furniture as far as the eye could see and they appeared to have been hand-carved as well. That made him wonder if Mink did the carving himself, perhaps. He did have some large hands that seemed good for chiseling. There were also woven blankets with vivid patterns on the couch. Mink seemed to be single, however, judging from the lack of family photos. It was a simple, yet cozy, home.

They were invited to take a seat in the living room and Mink offered them tea or coffee, which both kindly declined. Mink left regardless, presumably to set the basket down. As he walked out, Aoba's eyes slowly traced the lines of muscle on his back. They weren't hard to notice, either, in that white shirt he was wearing from earlier. His arms also looked very nice in the shirt that tight. He soon shook that off and told himself to get a grip.

Tae had a lot to say about the decor. Then again, she was a very opinionated woman and had no problem expressing them. Her and Mink discussed about his family (or lack thereof), why he moved, and where he came from before. From what Aoba was getting, Mink used to live out in the countryside or something and he broke contact with his family. He had a fiancee, but something happened. He moved to the suburbs to change his life or something stupid like that. Aoba was too busy looking at the furniture still and he noticed a large stand, perhaps it was a bird perch. This sparked his curiosity a little.

"You have a bird?"

Mink and Tae stopped mid-conversation and looked to Aoba. Mink calmly nodded as he leaned back in his chair and whistled. Within a minute, a pink cockatoo with an eye patch and teal and silver beads in his feathers flew in. He landed on the perch, standing regally. After glancing at the guests, the bird began preening. He was truly a majestic bird and far larger than Koujaku's sparrow, Beni.

"Hmph. A little big, but a beautiful bird. Does he have a name?" Tae asked.

"Tori."

A few minutes later, it was seven o clock and the sun had set. It was time for them to head home for dinner. Tae and Aoba rose from the couch and Mink got up as well to open the door for them. Before he left, Aoba could've sworn that Mink gave him a certain  _look_. He couldn't tell what it exactly meant, so he concluded that he was just imagining things.

* * *

Later on, Aoba flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He had a group chat with all his friends, but it wasn't used too often except the occasional message from Clear and Aoba.

_"The psych teacher is my neighbor. Help me. I don't know how I feel. o.o"_

Jellyfish:  _"oooooo~ you can get to know him even better! ^^"_

Mizuki:  _"In more ways that one ;)"_

Red:  _"^"_

German Brat:  _"^"_

_"You think you're so funny...."_

Red:  _"He's quite hilarious, actually."_

Mizuki:  _"Thanks, man! Aoba, just 'trip' and 'accidentally' fall face first into his crotch! :D"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO? I CAN'T DO THAT!"_

German Brat:  _"Don't be a pussy..."_

Red:  _"Never thought I'd say this but, Noiz is right."_

German Brat:  _"Tch. Damn right."_

_"I'm not falling into Mink's crotch..."_

Mizuki:  _"WAIT. HIS NAME IS MINK? ROFL ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

Jellyfish:  _"That name sounds quite.... adorable~"_

_"Yes, it's Mink."_

German Brat:  _"Stupid name."_

Red:  _"Anyway- Aoba, you're clumsy. I'm sure you really will accidentally fall into his crotch. Just wait."_

Mizuki:  _"^"_

Noiz:  _"^"_

Jellyfish:  _"I have to agree with that, Aoba."_

_"Fuck you all, I'm going to bed."_

 

And with that, Aoba turned his phone on do not disturb and rolled away from it to catch some sleep. His friends were some real fucking gems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I included a lovely little chat~~  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one taking so long to get up (a month went by so quick ;;) testing and school really got the best of me...  
> BUT WORRY NOT.  
> FOR I HAVE COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER AND INTEND ON WRITING ANOTHER THIS WEEK  
> So enjoy more Minao banter!

The next day, Aoba made it to class exceptionally early. He could always get his things from his locker later, anyway. Now he was more focused on getting to know Mink. After all, they were neighbors and he was his student, so it wouldn't hurt to know him better, right? That's what Aoba would tell Mink if he asked, at least. He made sure to not mention that Mink happened to be ridiculously handsome or that his friends urged him to flirt with him. Besides, Aoba could probably bet that Mink was asexual and was the type to not mind dying alone someday. Heck, he probably wants it that way. What a sad existence. Aoba now thought he was doing Mink a  _service_ by talking to him.

Mink, as luck would have it, would think otherwise.

Aoba set his things down at his seat in the cold corner, noticing that Mink wasn't in the room. He must've been in his office, Aoba figured, so he went to the front of the classroom and opened the small door to Mink's office. A teacher's office was typically very personalized, family photos or their degree in teaching and other things they liked hanging about, but Mink's was pretty much how he had found it; bleak and boring. There was one framed picture of what appeared to be a beautiful field with lush green grasses and tall pink-red flowers swaying. The golden sky expanded to no end and it seemed to blend with the flowers. It was a breathtaking sight and it must be better in person. There were also small carvings on Mink's desk, arranged with care. Something about them told Aoba it was best not to touch them.

"Seragaki."

Mink's deep voice shook Aoba from his observations and he looked up to see the wider and taller man looking down at him, gold eyes slightly narrowed. Did he always look this pissed off or was it just a resting face of his? Aoba made a new goal in that moment: get Mink to smile. Genuinely. It would be hard, but he believed he could do it, somehow.

"H-hi...Mink-"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't use my first name in school. Address me as sir."

"Oh...yeah. Uhm, sir. Did you enjoy the doughnuts?" Aoba asked nervously, rubbing his nape with a light chuckle.

Mink's face softened a tad and he gestured to his desk once more, the basket was now filled with a few doughnuts, a sandwich and some weird fruit. It was nice to see that he was even using the basket and it made Aoba grin like stupid.

"They're good. Tell your grandmother I said thanks."

Aoba nodded once and they fell into silence. Mink was still watching him, although not as suspiciously, but his eyes were trained on Aoba pretty good. It made him feel rather pressured. Like nothing could slide past this guy without him catching someone in their web of lies before it was even woven. His hands began getting really sweaty and he bit his lip, searching for anything to talk about before the other students came into the room.

"If there's nothing else, you may go."

"Ah- wait!"

Mink was easing down into his seat and looked up with a slightly cocked eyebrow. Again, Aoba wasn't sure if he was genuinely interested in what he had to say or if he was just giving him a look like he was waiting to see how he would mess up. 

"Uhm.. nevermind! I'll be here sixth period..."

Mink didn't reply vocally. Just a nod before turning away and waving Aoba off casually. 

_Wow. Good job, Casanova...._

* * *

Lunch seemed to have not come quick enough. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Actually, it was bad. Very bad. That meant that Aoba was  _looking forward_ to having to see Mink at lunch. Not like class was enough for him, apparently. Today, they were lectured on basic psychology theories made by Freud and whoever else made them. Aoba didn't really hear much, but he wrote everything down, so he knew he was just going to cram the night before whatever quiz or test they ended up having on it. He spent majority of class, when he wasn't writing, to doodle.

Aoba wasn't what one would call an art geek. He never really took any of the art classes in the school until this year and even then, he just drew as a pasttime. Nothing more than little doodles on the backs of finished tests or old notes. He didn't plan on going to art college or winning any contests. It was all for pure entertainment purposes. He loved drawing people the most. People were fascinating because their bodies could be interpreted so many ways. A closed off person's body language could mean they're insecure or that they're mean. It was all up to the interpretation. Drawing people was that. The artist could take a person's usual behavior and turn it into art immediately and the viewer would be in charge of interpreting that.

Today's doodle, however, wasn't of a person. It was of a bird.

When Aoba arrived to Mink's classroom, it was empty. Maybe Mink had lunch this period as well. Aoba stood awkwardly, shifting on his feet several times as he contemplated on where to sit. Should he just sit in the front, or go in Mink's office? As if hearing his thoughts, Mink gestured for Aoba to enter the office and he did, shutting the door behind him.

The silence was deafening.

Mink was busy writing the lesson plans for the rest of the week as he ate his lunch, not taking a second to even glance at Aoba once. Not like Aoba wanted that, though. He just watched Mink move fluidly through his tasks, how his large fingers made a slight pound against the keyboard and how his arm flexed under his dress shirt whenever he brought food up to his lips. How his lips wrapped around the tip of his water bottle, his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. Aoba was so transfixed, he didn't even realize that he wasn't eating until Mink looked over at him and pointed it out.

"Are you not eating?"

"O-oh. Yeah..."

Aoba couldn't take the silence of just staring at Mink eat. He had to say something. Ask a question. Anything would be much better than spending 45 minutes in silence. He took another glance at the painting of the plains and gestured to it with his head as if it were the most casual thing.

"What's that painting of?"

Mink actually stopped typing and picked up a doughnut, taking a bite of it as he looked back to the painting Aoba was referring to. Although, Aoba figured that Mink didn't really need to turn around to see the painting. Maybe he was looking for an excuse to stop focusing so hard on his screen. Maybe he wanted to break the silence as much as Aoba did and this was the chance.

"My homeland."

Where the heck was he from? The middle of nowhere? Aoba's brows knit close as he tried to figure out just where Mink's homeland was. He had only seen such scenic fields in pictures or on television, so the thought of people living there never really crossed his mind. Was Mink one of those hippy people that was all 'one with mother earth' or something? He was too modern and hot to be a hippy, but then again, Aoba knew nothing of hippies either.

"It's very beautiful. Where is it?"

"It is. It's... far away from here."

_Such an exact location..._

Aoba smiled softly at Mink's answer, content with what he got. Maybe he didn't want to bore him with a long backstory or something. Maybe he just didn't want to tell him. But the fact that Mink actually opened up to him was all that he could've asked for. They didn't say anything else the rest of the lunch period. Mink went back to work on his laptop, tapping away, and Aoba took a peek at those notes he took during class. 

The bird was still there. And he didn't seem to mind leaving it there.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to take so long....  
> Oh and this turned into an accidental masturbation scene (THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED).  
> Enjoy!  
> PS: Sorry if my masturbation is awkward, I've never written this type before.

For the next two weeks, Aoba generally stayed out of trouble and paid somewhat attention in Mink's class. Lessons were boring, he worked alone, and he hadn't sustained a conversation with Mink outside of "Hi." "How are you?" "I'm fine." Mink seemed to have quite the fashion taste, Aoba observed. He had this slate colored jacket with fur around the collar with cuffed sleeves. It was surely something. Dated chic.

Aoba pondered a lot about Mink during class, at home, before bed. He couldn't shake this teacher from his thoughts. He had made a full detailed drawing of Mink's cockatoo at this point. He wondered about Mink's family. Why weren't they around? Why didn't he have pictures of them? What was he racially? Maybe he was Hawaiian? But that didn't explain his rustic taste. Were there fields like the painting in the North? Most likely not.

It was January 29th already and Aoba so far hadn't made any major progress in cracking Mink. He was sitting in lunch in silence, half listening to Clear tell some story about English and his creative writing assignment on jellyfish or whatever. Clear didn't seem to notice that Aoba wasn't listening, though, so he just kept talking and talking and talking only to get an occasional "Uh huh." "Wow." or "Hmm..." from him in response.

_Would he mind if I just stopped by his house tonight? It is Friday, after all. I'm sure he could use an extra hand in grading papers or something... that's a good excuse._

"Aoba? Aoba?? Weren't you listening?" 

"What- oh, sorry, Clear..."

Noiz looked up at this and cocked a pierced eyebrow with a smug grin. One could easily tell that Noiz was about to say something based on his facial expressions. He typically always looked prepared to say something snarky, but his smug grin was something to be afraid of.

"He was fantasizing about his boyfriend. Weren't you, Aoba?"

Aoba was taking a bite out of his chicken and nearly choked at this, eyes wide. How could Noiz just so casually say something like that? Did he not have modesty? Was it a European thing? Maybe this kid is just genuinely insane as hell. Stupid fucking freshman!

"N-no- I mean, yes... but it's not what you think! We aren't dating! We've only had one conversation ever..." Aoba stammered as his face turned visibly red. Why was he telling this to them? They would certainly be of no help whatsoever. Clear didn't know one thing about seduction, obviously. And Noiz... did Noiz even like people? Was he capable of feeling emotions like that? Probably not.

"Don't worry, Aoba. I'll help you." Noiz nodded once before his eyes shot back down to looking at his laptop. Surprisingly enough, when he was talking, his fingers never stopped moving. This kid was fucking weird. But Aoba now had to worry about just how Noiz could possibly help. He leaned in slightly to the blonde, tilting his head in intrigue.

"And how will you do that?"

"Sending you things later on."

Course he wouldn't give a full explanation. It was simply Noiz's way.

* * *

Later on, Aoba was lying in his bed after throwing off his bag and coat and shoes. He stared blankly at the ceiling and began calculating the exact time Mink would get home. Aoba got home normally around 2:30, Granny comes back from work around 6:00, Mink typically arrives back between this time. At the earliest, 3:30 and at the latest, 5:30. Because it was Friday, he would be home earlier than a Monday or Tuesday. That's when Aoba realized he had way too much free time.... and he spent most of it thinking stupid things like this.

His phone soon vibrated and he glanced at it, thinking it was most likely a stupid email notification. Actually, it was Noiz. He hardly ever texted just Aoba, especially on his own free will, so it must've been that lovely advice he was providing. But the text was nothing but a link. He didn't really trust links from his friends. One time, Koujaku had sent a link to the group chat and Aoba was just stupid enough to press it and was sent to a hentai site. Granny was right next to him, but he closed out before she could see.

_What's the link of?_

_German Brat: Just open it. It's a video and watch it all._

Aoba's brows furrowed but he opened the link regardless, waiting a minute or so for Safari to load it.

Gay porn.

Real men.

Having sex.

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND THAT? HOW WILL THAT HELP?!_

_German Brat: Geez, calm down. You're a virgin, right? Well, you'll thank me._

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU._

_German Brat: Shut up until you've watched the video._

This fucking kid.

Aoba figured, though, that despite Noiz being a batshit crazy German, he had a point. He knew nothing of how to have sex with another guy and never really gave it much thought. Of course Aoba masturbated, but he didn't think of a particular person when he did. He just thought of the things he'd like to have done to him - or do to someone else. He began playing the movie, placing his headphones on and he leaned back against his headboard.

The first ten minutes were okay. He noticed that Noiz even took the initiative to find a teacher-student based scene. How he found it, Aoba didn't wanna know. There was talking about tests and failing them and how to get extra credit. It was pretty cheesy and overdone, but oh well. That wasn't the important part. The ten minutes following that, it was way too intense. The men began making out, tongues battling and the student was set atop his teacher's desk. Clothes went flying off down to the briefs and both were clearly hard.

Aoba bit his inner cheek as he continued watching. He felt oddly dirty watching other people do this, but it wasn't as if he were a voyeur or anything. He just instantly imagined it as if it were Mink and him, not two white guys.

When the student began sucking his teacher's hard cock, Aoba was nearly driven to the edge without even having to touch himself. The slurping and sounds of kisses, the soft yet deep grunts of the teacher were all just too much for his mind and muddled it further with desire. He had to stop.

He set his phone down and put it on lock before his hands clumsily began working off his pants. Once they were open, he kicked them off along with his boxers to free his leaking erection. The head was already swollen and a little red from the intense arousal and precum was all on his shaft. Aoba brought his hand down, pumping his length like he had many times before, but this time, his mind went wild.

_Mink kissing my neck and tugging my head back by my hair, murmuring to me to be quiet or I'll fail. I'm so embarrassingly hard and he's just playing me like an instrument, knowing just where to rub and nibble and lick to make me moan sweetly... loudly... his name..._

"M-Mink..." Aoba shamelessly gasped. He needed to touch himself more. He reached his free hand up under his shirt and ran his warm fingers over his nipples, making him shudder. 

_It would be so much better with his much larger hand pinching and flicking them. He would have to clasp my mouth shut with his hand just to get me to shut up. His smell... it reminds me of cinnamon. I would smell nothing but that and I'd inhale it. He would ask me how badly do I want it and I whimper, telling him I want it so badly that I might explode. He commands me to suck his cock and it's a little intimidating, but I want it, so I take it into my mouth eagerly._

His thoughts were driving him insane and at this point, his hand was furiously pumping his shaft and squeezing. He was moaning so loudly, so sluttily, but he didn't care. He just imagined and let his mind be absorbed by the thought of Mink. Oh god, Mink...

_My ass would be sticking out in the air, my tight hole for his viewing and I'm starting to get impatient. He takes his time however, just to tease me, because he knows I like it and loves how my body reacts to his touches. His grasp on my hips is strong and harsh, but not painful, and he thrusts his lubed dick into me. It's hard getting it in and it burns, like my insides are being torn apart. But I love it. I love the feeling of him filling me, of his body so close to mine and his deep breaths in my ear as he thrusts. I moan out, louder and louder, as his thrusts grow more and more rough._

_He falls out of rhythm and is thrusting wildly into me. In order to keep me quiet, he wraps his hand around my neck just to cut off some air. Only a little, not enough for me to suffocate or to leave marks. That only fuels me more and I can feel the knot building in my stomach until finally, I-_

"Mink!" Aoba gasped loudly once he hit his climax. His milky fluid made a mess in his sheets, but he was too tired after doing that to go clean up. 

He knew for sure that he had to get Mink, even just one time. When he heard the familiar sound of Mink's car pulling up, Aoba started planning already to spend the whole weekend with him. 

 


End file.
